Utopia: Di Suatu Waktu yang Jauh
by Liana D. S
Summary: Rehearsal. Backstage. Perform. Hal-hal itu biasa untuk Super Junior, kecuali kenyataan bahwa pada show kali ini, mereka membawa makhluk-makhluk mungil yang terbuat dari cinta. AU, bisa jadi nyata beberapa tahun ke depan. Kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat, dan situasi merupakan bukti kebuntuan penulis dalam rangka mencari inspirasi; harap dimaafkan.


_Author's note: Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin oneshot selama saya ada di FFN. Mohon bantuannya untuk perbaikan. Kritik membangun diapresiasi. Bash, flame, api, semburan, atau apapun yang semacam itu tidak diterima._

* * *

**Cast:**

**Park Jungsoo (40) **dan putrinya, **Park Insoo (8)**

**Kim Heechul (40) **dan putrinya, **Kim Heera (8)**

**Han Geng (39)** dan putranya, **Han Shaozu (7)**

**Kim Jongwoon (39) **dan putranya, **Kim Daejung (7)**

**Kim Youngwoon (38)** dan putranya, **Kim Youngjae (8)**

**Shin Donghee** **(38) **dan putranya, **Shin Yoojin (7)**

**Lee Sungmin (37)** dan putrinya, **Lee Seonhwa (7)**

**Lee Hyukjae** **(37) **dan putrinya, **Lee Eunsoo (7)**

**Choi Siwon (37) **dan putranya, **Choi Siwoo (6)**

**Lee Donghae (37) **dan putranya, **Lee Dongju (6)**

**Kim Ryeowook (36) **dan putrinya, **Kim Rena** **(6)**

**Kim Kibum (36) **dan putranya, **Kim Joonki (6)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (35)** dan putranya, **Cho Kyunsung (5)**

_Yang bikin nama anak-anak para member bukan saya, tapi ELF pendamping saya, jadi salahkan dia kalau namanya aneh. Saya ingatkan lagi: saya bukan ELF dan juga bukan pecinta budaya Korea. Kalau ada kesalahan secara kultural, harap dimaklumi dan dibetulkan melalui review. Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang membaca oneshot amatiran ini..._

* * *

Kalian pernah tahu sebuah _idol group_ yang anggotanya 13 orang lelaki?

Super Junior? Oh, kalau yang kalian maksud adalah _idol group _yang anggotanya kebanyakan tingkah dan susah punya pacar itu, berarti itu bukan Super Junior yang aku maksud. Super Junior yang ini anggotanya sudah berkeluarga dan sangat kebapakan. Nah, ini adalah kisah _rehearsal_ mereka dengan anak-anak mereka untuk Super Show 15, konser khusus Super Junior yang ke-15.

Apa? Super Junior yang kalian tahu juga punya Super Show? Ck, dasar peniru.

* * *

"Heera, agak ke kiri sedikit!" Hyukjae berteriak pada seorang anak perempuan cantik yang menari di sebelah putrinya. Gadis kecil yang diteriaki itu sedikit cemberut, tetapi dasar muka artis, dia masih berusaha menutupi kelelahannya dengan memperlebar senyumnya.

Heechul memukul kepala Hyukjae dari belakang. "Jangan teriaki putriku!"

Hyukjae memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Maafkan aku... tapi kalau _blocking_nya tidak pas, bisa susah saat _dance_nya berlanjut, _Hyung_..."

Jungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang. "Heechul, beri contoh yang baik pada anakmu. Kau tak mau Heera menjitak Eunsoo gara-gara gadis itu menirumu, 'kan?"

Heechul berdecak kesal. Dari dulu, dia sering disalahkan karena sikapnya kasar, tetapi dia tidak bisa marah lebih jauh dari ini. Sekarang, dia sudah jadi seorang ayah. Benar kata Jungsoo, ia tak bisa memberi contoh jelek pada anaknya. Heera, sambil tetap menari, tiba-tiba berteriak, "Tidak apa-apa, Hyukjae-_ahjussi_! Kalau aku salah, teriak saja! _Appa_, aku baik-baik saja!"

Jungsoo, Heechul, dan Hyukjae tersenyum. Pria yang paling cantik di antara merekalah yang tersenyum paling lebar. "Bersemangatlah, _chagi_!" teriaknya pada Cinderella kecilnya.

Hyukjae menghitung ketukan musik pengiring tarian anak-anaknya. 1,2, dan... "Yakk, Eunsoo!" Hyukjae tertawa lebar ketika putrinya maju dan membawakan _part_nya, "Kau hebaat!"

Eunsoo membalas pujian dari ayahnya dengan sebuah kedipan sebelah mata di sela-sela menari. Jungsoo dan Heechul tergelak. "Kau sudah mengajari gadismu untuk genit? Ayah macam apa kau?" kata mereka. "Hei, itu tanda sayang, tau!" Hyukjae berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari _image playboy_.

"_Appa_, siap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kalian masuk _stage_!" Insoo, gadis kecil bermata coklat yang merupakan anak sang _leader_, memperingatkan ayahnya sambil terus menari. Tiga ayah yang sedang sibuk tertawa langsung berhenti. "Ah, eh, ba..baiklah!"

"Aduh, kalian payah! Padahal baru beberapa bulan tidak manggung, sudah seperti ini!" Donghae cepat mendorong Jungsoo ke sisi panggung dari mana 13 ayah akan memasuki _stage_. "Memalukan sekali. Anak kita bahkan lebih berbakat dibanding kita sekarang. Apa karena kita sudah tua, ya?" Jungsoo menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Saat ini, Jungsoo sudah berusia 40 tahun.

"Jangan bicara begitu, _Hyung_. Umur kita 'kan berdekatan. Aku jadi ikut merasa tua." Donghae berkata polos.

"Kau memang tua, _Hyung_, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau merasa tua." timpal Kyuhyun. Kepala Donghae seperti kejatuhan pisau dari langit. Ia segera berbalik dan menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Kau sendiri sudah berumur 35 tahun, setan!"

"Setidaknya, aku masih yang paling muda di antara kita semua 'kan? Bahkan anakku pun adalah _magnae_ dari anak-anak kita."

Perempatan jalan sudah muncul di belakang kepala Donghae, kalau ini adalah anime. Kibum yang berada di antara keduanya menengahi, "Sudah, sudah... Dongju dan Kyunsung akan bertengkar juga kalau kalian bertengkar di sini... "

Tiba-tiba, telinga 13 orang itu menangkap _part_ yang menjadi penanda masuknya mereka. "Ah, ayo cepat masuk _stage_!" Kibum langsung mendorong Donghae. Yang didorong hampir terjungkal. "Aduh, pelan-pelan, Kibum!" keluhnya, yang ditanggapi Kibum dengan cengiran santai. Saat Donghae maju, Kibum dan Kyuhyun melakukan _hi-five_ diam-diam. Rupanya, si putri salju sudah bekerjasama dengan kawan kecilnya untuk menjahili Donghae.

Para fans yang menyaksikan _rehearsal_ berteriak histeris saat melihat 13 pria menari dan menyanyi dengan 13 anak kecil yang merupakan anak mereka. 13 pria itu bagaikan bayangan dari 13 anak yang tampil dengan percaya diri di atas panggung.

_"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo  
Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo  
Naega michyeo michyeo baby"_

Ya, pada lagu _'Sorry,Sorry'_ inilah para personel Super Junior (yang mungkin sudah pantas dipanggil 'Super Senior' karena usia mereka sudah di atas 30 tahun semuanya) tampil dengan anak-anak mereka. Bedanya dengan show-show mereka terdahulu, anak-anak merekalah yang mendapat siraman _spotlight _di lagu ini.

_Rehearsal_ anak-anak selesai. Isi panggung berkurang setengahnya setelah anak-anak itu turun panggung. Kini, giliran ayah-ayah mereka yang berlatih untuk lagu selanjutnya.

"Manajer_-ahjussi_ mana, ya? Aku lapar nih..." Yoojin, anak laki-laki tambun yang menjadi _main dancer_ bersama Eunsoo, kebingungan mencari makanan. Eunsoo, gadis kecil berambut pendek di sebelahnya pun cemberut. "Aku juga lapar... Makan siangnya belum datang, ya?"

"Aduh, kalian berdua ini benar-benar tidak betah kelaparan, ya?" Seonhwa, gadis kecil yang seperti lolipop berjalan dengan baju _pink_nya, bersedekap sambil memandang dua _dancer _cilik yang kelaparan itu. "Hei, aku dan Yoojin melakukan _part_ _dance_ yang sangat penting di depan tadi! Itu membutuhkan tenaga yang ekstra, Seonhwa!" Eunsoo melakukan pembelaan.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir!" Rena, gadis imut lain yang bertubuh mungil, tiba-tiba muncul di antara para pencari makanan, "Peri Rena akan menolong kalian dengan kotak bekal! _Appa_ yang masak untuk kita semua!"

Mata Yoojin dan Eunsoo berkilauan. Eunsoo serta-merta memeluk Rena. "Aku cinta kamu, Rena!"

Rena memeluk balik gadis _dancer_ itu dengan senang hati, walaupun gadis itu bau keringat. "Aku juga sayang Eunsoo-_unni_!"

"Yak, Rena, Eunsoo-_noona_ temanku, tau!" Dongju, pemuda pendek yang mengenakan T-shirt biru bergambar Nemo, menarik Eunsoo padanya untuk menggoda Rena. Gadis mungil itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah, kalau Dongju-_oppa_ begitu, aku akan menyimpan bekalnya untuk diriku sendiri!"

"Rena!"

Gadis kecil itu mendengar sang _appa_—Ryeowook—memanggilnya dari atas panggung dengan sedikit berbisik. Ryeowook, yang sejak tadi berlatih sambil terus memerhatikan tingkah putrinya, menggelengkan kepala, seolah berkata pada Rena, "Kau tak boleh pelit!"

Rena, sambil nyengir malu, menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Dongju dan Eunsoo, tetapi malah Yoojin yang menyambut kotak bekal itu duluan. "_Gomawooo_, Rena!"

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat anaknya menurut, tetapi langsung tanggap ketika musik berubah. "Susah juga berlatih saat ada yang harus kuawasi." batinnya, meningkatkan keawasannya pada musik pengiring.

13 anak itu menikmati bekal yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook (yah... ayah-ayah yang lain membantu membuat bekal juga sih, sedikit) sambil menyaksikan jalannya _rehearsal_. "Wuaah, _appa_ku memang _magnae_ _on top_!" Kyunsung berkata lantang dan bangga (dan cedal). Kyuhyun yang sedang menyanyikan _part_nya langsung tersenyum lebar karena dibanggakan oleh anak lelakinya. Anak-anak di sekeliling Kyunsung langsung heboh mendengar istilah Inggris yang diucapkan anak TK itu. "Dari mana kau belajar bahasa Inggris seperti itu?" tanya Insoo geli.

"Tentu saja dari ayahnya!" batin 12 _member_ yang langsung memberikan _glare_ gratis sekilas pada si _evil _Kyuhyun. Yang dipandangi masih terus menyanyikan _part_nya dengan santai.

"Dari _Appa_," jawab Kyunsung polos, "_Appa_ku bilang, dia _member_ bersuara paling bagus dan dia juga paling tampan!"

12 _member_ sekarang menyetrum Kyuhyun dengan listrik yang keluar dari bola mata mereka.

_'Wonder Boy'_ adalah lagu penutup Super Show 15. Lagu ini benar-benar membawa kenangan bagi 13 orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan MV dan film yang memuat lagu ini. Saat itu, mereka masih sangat muda. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat bagi para member Super Junior setiap kali mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu lama. Ya, padahal baru beberapa 'waktu' yang lalu, mereka kedinginan saat membuat MV _'Miracle'_. Sekarang, mereka sudah menjadi ayah dari masing-masing satu orang anak.

"Hei, hei," Seonhwa merapat pada anak-anak yang sedang menikmati bekal, "lagu ini adalah _soundtrack_ film ayah-ayah kita dulu, 'kan?"

"Benar! Di film itu, _Appa_ jadi penyanyi yang keren, tapi celananya kekecilan, hehe.." Daejung, anak laki-laki bermata sipit yang sedang mengelus kura-kura, menceritakan pengalaman ayahnya. Anak-anak tertawa dan Jongwoon langsung ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Harusnya aku tak pernah cerita itu ke Daejung..." batinnya.

"Iya, di film itu, _Appa_ jadi cantik sekali lho. _Eomma_ selalu tertawa setiap kali melihat _Appa_ di film itu." Seonhwa terkikik. Sekarang, Sungmin-lah yang ingin menyelam ke lautan terdalam. Ia ingat betul bagaimana cantiknya dia di _'Attack on The Pin-Up Boys'_. Di film itu, dia benar-benar tidak tampak seperti dirinya dan berusaha untuk melupakannya, tetapi istri dan anaknya hobi sekali menggodainya dengan itu.

"Aaah, kesal! _Appa_ kami berdua tidak kelihatan!" Insoo dan Kyunsung berteriak bersamaan, tetapi kemudian Kyunsung memprotes Insoo. "_Appa_nya Insoo-_noona_ kelihatan kok di belakang! Jadi panda, 'kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi... _Appa_ harusnya jadi tokoh utama saja!" Insoo manyun, "_Appa_ku 'kan keren!"

"Hahaha, kasihan! _Appa_ku jadi pemeran pendukung utama, lho!" Dongju dengan bangga menceritakan peran ayahnya dalam film itu. Heera cepat menjitaknya. "Kau tidak usah sombong! _Appa_nya Joonki malah jadi pemeran utama!"

Seketika 12 anak itu menoleh pada seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih dengan mata dan rambut hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya. Anak lelaki itu tampan dan pendiam, seperti ayahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum malu ketika teman-temannya membahasnya. Heera, yang hobi sekali mengerjai '_ice prince'_ cilik ini, merangkak mendekati Joonki. "Hei, Joonki, mau sedikit tunjukkan aksi ayahmu di film?"

Joonki berdiri. Anak yang jarang menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi itu memang dinantikan aksinya.

"_Na Wonder Boy, yeah_!"

Tepat di saat Kibum membawakan _part_ itu di atas panggung, Joonki mengikuti. Gayanya persis sekali! Anak-anak bertepuk tangan riuh, sedangkan para _member_ yang sedang _rehearsal_ (terutama Kibum) tak bisa menahan tawa geli. "Wah, Joonki, selama ini, kau menyembunyikan gayamu dari kami, ya?" Youngjae, anak lelaki bertubuh besar yang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari Insoo, berkomentar. Joonki duduk kembali, wajahnya agak bersemu. "Kalau di rumah, aku sering latihan sambil mendengarkan lagunya _Appa_."

"Benuawkah? Kaw bwiswa ngwe-rwap?" kata Yoojin, nasi di mulutnya bermuncratan sedikit keluar. Shaozu, anak laki-laki tinggi yang duduk di sebelah si gendut, bergeser sedikit menjauhi Yoojin karena jijik. "Telan dulu makananmu," katanya, lalu beralih pada Joonki untuk menerjemahkan kalimat Yoojin, "Kau bisa nge-_rap_ seperti _appa_mu, Joonki?"

Joonki menggeleng pelan. "Belum bisa. _Rap_ itu sulit karena cepat," jawabnya, lalu kembali menyaksikan Kibum di atas panggung, "_Appa_ hebat bisa nge-_rap_."

"Iya. _Appa_ kita semua hebat. Benar 'kan, Insoo-_noona_?" tanya Siwoo, anak tertampan di kelompok itu, yang dijawab Insoo dengan anggukan cepat, disertai pandangan kagum pada ayahnya sendiri.

_Rehearsal_ selesai. Para ayah akhirnya turun dari panggung. "Handuk, handuk." Insoo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan handuk-handuk kecil dari dalamnya. "Insoo, handuknya banyak sekali." ucap Youngjae. Insoo mengangguk. "Ini untuk semuanya. Ambil satu-satu dan serahkan pada _appa_ masing-masing ya. Oh ya, Youngjae, tas untuk air mineralnya-"

"Ini dia," Youngjae membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu persatu botol air mineral dari dalamnya, "Hei, semuanya, ambillah satu-satu."

"Lihat putrimu, _Hyung_. Dia bertanggung jawab sekali, sama sepertimu." Jongwoon berkomentar atas versi mini Jungsoo itu. Jungsoo tertawa. "Benarkah? Tapi yah, Insoo dan Youngjae memang kelihatan seperti _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ semua anak."

"Kau dulu juga seperti _Eomma_ kami, lho. Hahaha, kau transgender," tawa Youngwoon, yang seketika terkena pancaran mematikan dari mata Jungsoo, "Eh... aku bercanda kok..."

"Ampun, keringat kalian banyak sekali sih..." Siwoo membersihkan dahi ayahnya yang dialiri keringat. Siwon sedikit kaget karena ia tak pernah mendapat _'special treatment' _seperti ini saat _rehearsal_. "Terima kasih, Siwoo," katanya setelah menerima air mineral dari putranya, "Kenapa kau mau mengusap keringat _Appa_, padahal 'kan badan _Appa_ bau?"

"Ah, santai saja. Walaupun _Appa_ bau, aku yakin fans _Appa_ masih tetap banyak. Lagipula, _Appa_ jadi bau begini 'kan untukku dan _Eomma_ juga." Siwoo menanggapi dengan bijaksana. Shaozu mengiyakan. "Senang 'kan kalau kami ada di sini bersama _Baba_? Jadi ada yang menggantikan _Mama_ di tempat latihan." katanya pada Hangeng.

"Kalau kami bisa ikut terus, kami 'kan... aduh!" Joonki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Kibum memeluknya dari belakang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Kalau kalian ikut bersama kami terus, nanti tidak ada yang menjaga _Eomma_ di rumah." kata Kibum.

"Lagipula, kalau kalian ikut tampil bersama kami terus, kalian akan sangat lelah. Kasihan kalau kalian kelelahan." Hangeng menepuk kepala anaknya yang baru selesai mengelap lehernya yang berkeringat. Shaozu menggeleng. "Walaupun kami lelah, _Baba_ pasti lebih lelah lagi. Kalian juga kasihan."

Ah, anak-anak terlalu banyak mendengar kisah para ayah dari pertama debut hingga saat ini. Mereka semua sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya menghargai kerja keras ayah-ayah mereka, walaupun ayah-ayah itu masih tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mereka. "Kami tak ingin _Appa_ sakit, jadi kami harus menjaga _Appa_..." kata Siwoo.

"Kalau masalah itu, tenang saja. _Appa_ orang yang kuat kok. Asalkan Siwoo dan _Eomma_ selalu sehat, _Appa_ juga akan selalu sehat." Siwon menyisipkan jemarinya di rambut anaknya. Siwoo tersenyum lega; ayahnya ternyata tak semenderita dugaannya.

"Oh ya, apakah setelah konser ini, _Baba_ akan ada konser lagi? Apakah kami akan pulang sendiri?" Shaozu menatap ayahnya, berharap jawabannya 'tidak'. Sayangnya... "Ya, Shaozu, setelah konser ini, kami harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk Super Show juga, lalu _Baba_ akan konser sendiri di Beijing. _Baba_ akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi lalu pergi lagi untuk konser-konser itu." Hangeng sempat khawatir dengan respon putranya, tetapi tak disangka, Shaozu malah tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu berjuanglah, _Baba_! Jangan lupa minum tonik yang dibawakan _Mama_ ya..."

Tatapan jernih dari mata sipit putranya membuat Hangeng merasa bersalah. Sudah terlalu sering ia mengecewakan Shaozu. Dipeluknya Shaozu dengan sebelah tangan. "_Baba_ akan pulang cepat. _Baba_ pasti pulang cepat."

Kehidupan seorang _superstar_ bagi para member Super Junior memang sulit, tetapi lebih sulit lagi melihat tatapan rindu makhluk-makhluk kecil buah cinta mereka. Kibum masih ada serangkaian _shooting_ drama setelah Super Show di Jepang, sedangkan Siwon masih harus melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah; jelas tak bisa menemani anak mereka lama-lama. Kibum mengecup puncak kepala anaknya lembut sebagai ungkapan sayang, sedangkan Siwon hanya memeluk putranya erat dengan sebelah tangan, meminta maaf dalam sunyi.

"Yoojin, suapi _Appa_ dong... Aaaa..."

Enam orang tadi seketika menoleh ke sumber suara manja yang baru saja mereka dengar. Tepat. "Ah, dasar... Ayah dan anak sama saja kalau masalah makanan." Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yang lain tertawa. Yoojin memang usil; ia seolah-olah akan menyuapkan makanan pada ayahnya, tetapi makanannya akhirnya masuk ke mulutnya sendiri. "Yaaa, Yoojin, _Appa_ lapar... Kau 'kan sudah makan tadi..." Shindong mengiba—dan pada suapan berikutnya, ia berhasil mendapatkan 'imbalannya'. Semua orang menertawakannya. Ini benar-benar _rehearsal_ Super Junior yang paling ceria.

"Pst, Seonhwa," Sungmin berbisik pada gadis lolipop kecil yang sedang dipangkunya, "Lihat itu. Ada kamera yang sedang menganggur."

"Memangnya kenapa, _Appa_?"

"Kita akan diam-diam berjalan ke situ dan membuat liputan khusus ayah-anak dari _rehearsal_ Super Show. Kalau kita berisik, nanti yang lainnya akan mendatangi kamera dan mengganggu kita."

Seonhwa membulatkan bibirnya mengerti. Dua orang itu lalu mengendap-endap mendatangi kamera nganggur supaya mereka bisa dis_hoot _hanya berdua saja. Setelah sampai di depan kamera itu, Sungmin membuka liputan dengan berbisik. "Hai, di sini Sungmin dan ini putriku, Seonhwa. Lambaikan tangan, Seonhwa."

Seonhwa melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum imut. Sungmin meneruskan, "Ini adalah liputan khusus ayah dan anak dari lokasi _rehearsal_ Super Show 15. _Rehearsal_ baru saja selesai. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, tetapi lebih menyenangkan dari semua _rehearsal_ yang pernah Super Junior lakukan. Benar 'kan, Seonhwa?"

Seonhwa mengangguk. "Rehealsar kali ini..." Gadis kecil itu seketika meleletkan lidahnya karena salah bicara. Sungmin berusaha menahan tawa. "_Re-hear-sal, chagi_."

"Iya, itu maksudku. Re-hear-sal kali ini lebih menyenangkan karena..."

"Hei, curang! Sungmin-_ahjussi_, Seonhwa-_unni_, kami ikut!" Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, Rena dan Ryeowook mendesak masuk ke_ range_ kamera. Ryeowook dan Rena melambaikan tangan ke kamera. "Hai, di sini Ryeowook dan ini putriku, Rena. Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ mencoba mencuri kamera ini untuk dirinya sendiri, aku tak akan membiarkannya!"

"Benar, kami berdua 'kan juga ingin eksis!" ucap Rena. Sungmin tergelak. "Ternyata, _nature _kita sebagai orang yang suka di_shoot_ menurun pada anak-anak kita ya." katanya pada Ryeowook, yang dijawab dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tunggu, tunggu, _Hyung_," Ryeowook merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres, "Ini merekam? Kelihatannya mati."

Sungmin kaget. "Tapi tadi saat kami datang, benda ini merekam. Kenapa tiba-tiba mati?"

"Soalnya kalian pelit, jadi kameranya kumatikan." Ternyata, Heera yang mematikan kameranya! Di belakangnya sudah ada Heechul...dan anak perempuan yang lain beserta _appa_nya masing-masing. Heechul tersenyum_ evil_. "Mau mencuri kamera ya?"

Rena cemberut, Seonhwa nyengir tidak enak, dan ayah mereka sama.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali!" Eunsoo tiba-tiba cerah, "Bukankah kita yang kecil-kecil ini semua perempuan? Aku, Insoo-_unni_, Heera-_unni_, Seonhwa, dan Rena. Bagaimana kalau kita membawakan _'Gee'_ di depan kamera ini? Seperti SNSD-_ahjumma_!"

"Ha, kalian hafal koreografi '_Gee'_? Kapan kalian belajar?" tanya Jungsoo penasaran. Insoo mengedipkan matanya penuh rahasia. "Pokoknya, _Appa_ lihat saja. Pasti jadinya lebih keren dari SNSD-_ahjumma_."

"Asyik nih. _Appa_ boleh ikut ya, Eunsoo?" Hyukjae menatap putrinya penuh harap. Ryeowook terbelalak. "_Hyung_, kita bisa melakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi sekarang, kita sudah tidak kelihatan seimut dulu lagi!"

"Ah, santai saja. Menjadi dewasa bukan berarti berhenti gila. Benar 'kan, Eunsoo?" Hyukjae benar-benar berhati-hati memilih kata; daripada bilang 'menua', ia lebih memilih bilang 'menjadi dewasa'.

"Benar! Ryeowook-_ahjussi_ tak usah khawatir. Pasti SNSD-_ahjumma_ akan tertawa kalau lihat orang berkumis dan berotot seperti kalian menarikan _'Gee',_ hahaha..."

Sepuluh orang itu segera ambil posisi setelah kamera dinyalakan kembali. Gadis-gadis cilik di depan, sedangkan para ayah di belakang.

_" Aha! Listen boy... My first love story"_

Insoo yang membuka performance karena dia jadi Tiffany. Kemudian, satu persatu dari para gadis cilik ambil bagian.

_"Naneun naneun babongabwayo  
Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan!"_

Heera (dan Heechul) paling semangat; Jessica SNSD pasti tergelak tak habis-habis menonton aksi kembarannya.

_"Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah"_

"Ah!" Youngjae dan Daejung menunjuk para cewek kecil yang beraksi bersama ayah mereka, "Aku juga mau begitu!"

Youngwoon tertawa terbahak-bahak. "'_Gee'_? Akan _Appa_ ajari nanti!"

"Iiih, tidak mau! Maksudku, _perform _di depan kamera begitu, tapi lagu selain _'Sorry, Sorry'_," Youngjae bergidik, teringat aksi ayahnya yang jadi Kang-fany di Super Show beberapa tahun silam, "Kami ini lelaki garang, mana mau menari dan menyanyi lagu perempuan begitu?"

"Kalau _'Don't Don'_ bagaimana? Daejung mau?" tanya Jongwoon pada putranya. Daejung langsung mengangguk antusias; bahkan kura-kura tua di atas kepalanya—Ddangkoma—pun mengangguk. "Nah, kalau lagu itu baru cocok untuk kita! Youngjae, kalau '_Don't Don' _bakal asyik 'kan?" kata si anak sipit.

Jongwoon mendekati Youngwoon. "Anak-anak antusias sekali. Mereka benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa dulu."

"Ya. _Hyung_ yang tak bisa tahan kalau melihat kamera menganggur di mana pun berada," keduanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Youngwoon ini, "Aku akan carikan kamera yang sedang tidak dipakai."

Jongwoon lalu beralih pada Hangeng dan Shindong. "Hei, _dance_r! Sini; ajari anak-anak koreografi '_Don't Don_'!"

Shaozu cepat tanggap. "_'Don't Don'_? _Baba_ jadi _center_ di lagu itu, 'kan?"

"_Baba_ memang sering muncul di tengah, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang _center_. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan sering muncul di tengah dong! Wuaa, _Baba_, ajari aku _dance_-nyaa!" Shaozu menyeret ayahnya ke arah teman-teman lelakinya. Hangeng sampai hampir terjungkal ke depan. Yoojin menoleh pada Shindong. "Itu lagu yang mana sih?"

"Itu lagu keren, yang _shooting_nya di gedung terbakar itu lho. Kau ingat?"

"Ah! Rupanya itu!" Yoojin tersenyum lebar; menurutnya, video dan lagu _'Don't Don'_ sangat hebat, "Itu lagu yang ada _part_ nge-_rap_nya Kibum-_ahjussi_ , 'kan? Tunggu, aku akan tarik Joonki dan Kibum-_ahjussi_ ke sini!"

Begitulah, akhirnya 8 anak lelaki dengan ayah masing-masing berkumpul di depan satu kamera yang dibawa Youngwoon. Koreografi mereka memang tidak bisa sebaik SNJunior di sebelah karena memang tak pernah latihan sebelumnya,tetapi _overall_, bagus. Joonki yang ngakunya tidak bisa nge-_rap_ ternyata bisa nge-_rap_ sekeren Kibum. Daejung dan Kyunsung juga semakin tampak bakat menyanyinya, sama seperti Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun.

"_Juhdeurui guhshi anin woori aideurui sesangeul, wihaesuhramyuhn!"_ Kyunsung dengan penuh penjiwaan membawakan _part_ Kyuhyun, tetapi Daejung menertawakannya. "Hahaha, dasar cedal! Padahal suaranya Kyuhyun-_ahjussi_ 'kan keren!"

"Daejung-_hyung_ jahaaaat! Padahal 'kan aku sudah menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati! Ini lagu perjuangan, tau, tidak boleh dibuat main-main!" Kyunsung menggembungkan pipinya dan berpaling. Kyuhyun termangu. "Memangnya Kyunsung tahu dari mana kalau ini lagu perjuangan?"

"Habis 'kan di bagian _Appa_ ada yang seperti ini: 'aku melakukannya tidak untuk mereka, tapi untuk masa depan anakku'. Nah, berarti 'kan _Appa_ sedang memperjuangkanku juga!"

Para ayah sangat takjub disihir kemampuan Kyunsung kecil dalam memaknai lagu itu. Memang lagu itu maknanya dalam, tapi siapa sangka, anak umur 5 tahun yang cerdas ini bisa menangkap maknanya? Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk anaknya. "Kyunsung memang pintar!" Ia mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. Si kecil hanya tersenyum senang. "Akan kulanjutkan perjuanganku demi kau, Kyunsung." janji Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Daejung jadi merasa bersalah sudah mempermainkan lagu itu. "Maafkan aku deh, Kyunsung... Kali ini, aku akan menyanyikannya dengan benar..."

Daejung dan Kyunsung pun berjabat tangan, rukun. "Mereka imut sekali..." batin para ayah yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Performance _'Don't Don'_ dimulai dari awal lagi.

_ "Idaero kkeutimyuhn gihwega uhbdamyuhn  
Moduga teullyuhddago marhago issuh..."_

_"Comedy gateun sesange wootji mothal saramdeul nuhnduhriga na!"_

Dongju kaget ketika tiba-tiba Rena sudah berada di sebelahnya, menyanyikan _part_ Ryeowook dengan garang. Bagaimana mungkin gadis imut berubah jadi garang begitu? "Tunggu, tunggu! Hei, kalian sudah selesai dengan _'Gee'_? Mau ikut bergabung juga?" tanya Dongju, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rena. Siwoo terbelalak. "Kalian, anak perempuan, bisa menyanyikan lagu laki-laki?"

Insoo, yang biasanya tampil dengan image lembut, dan Heera tidak terima dengan pernyataan Siwoo. Mereka berdua maju dengan gagah di depan tiga anak perempuan lain.

_"Geuraedo nuhmu wuhnmang hajima naega anya  
Sesangi nuhl geuruhke mandeunguhya _

_naega wuhnhaedduhn guhn naneun modu gajyuh  
Sesangi nareul wemyuhn hayuhdo nungwa gwireul makgo  
Uhjiruhpge mandeuruh buhril  
Juhkdanghan muhriwa doni jogeum piryohal ppoon!"_

Siwoo langsung bergerak mundur begitu dua cewek itu nge-_rap_ di depannya dengan gaya super maskulin. Jungsoo dan Heechul langsung tergelak. Siwon menyikut Jungsoo. "Insoo anakmu 'kan, _hyung_? Jangan-jangan, anakmu tertukar dengan anak lain di rumah sakit."

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau lihat wajahnya yang begitu mirip aku, 'kan?" Jungsoo cepat menanggapi.

"Wah, Insoo-_noona_ dan Heera-_noona_ ternyata bisa seram ya..." Siwoo hanya bisa termangu. Heera menunjukkan _evil smirk_-nya. "Nah, makanya, ikutkan juga kami!"

Akhirnya, lagu '_Don't Don'_ dibawakan 13 orang anak (plus para ayah sebagai bayangan). Hebat; lima anak cewek menjelma bagai laki-laki di lagu ini.

* * *

_Backstage_.

"Ya Tuhan, aku cantik sekali!" Seonhwa berputar beberapa kali di depan cermin_ backstage_ setelah selesai dirias. Sungmin, yang juga baru selesai di_make-up_, menyanggakan dagunya di bahu Seonhwa. Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap cermin. "Siapa tadi yang menangis dan tidak mau pakai baju selain warna _pink_? Buktinya, dengan baju hitam pun, Seonhwa tetap cantik, 'kan?"

"Iya, _Appa_. Seonhwa minta maaf karena tadi rewel."

Seonhwa saat ini sudah berubah dari lolipop berjalan menjadi gadis anggun dengan pakaian nuansa hitam-putih yang matching untuk lagu _'Sorry, Sorry'_. Sungmin gemas sekali melihat anak gadisnya. Diraihnya ponsel di atas meja. "Senyum, Seonhwa."

Blitz!

Sungmin melihat hasil jepretannya dan terbelalak melihat dua orang berwajah _charming_ ikut tertangkap kamera. "Hoi!" Sungmin menoleh pada Siwon dan Siwoo, yang ternyata numpang foto, "Kalian berdua merusak momenku dengan Seonhwa! Mentang-mentang kalian berdua tampan!"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, _Hyung_? Aku dan Siwoo malah memperindah foto kalian berdua." ujar Siwon santai. Siwoo mendukung ayahnya, dan entah bagaimana, terlontar ini dari mulutnya: "Seonhwa_-noona_ cantik."

Seonhwa bersemu merah karena senang dibilang cantik. Ryeowook berucap jahil, "Aduh, aduh, Siwon-_hyung_, apa yang kau ajarkan pada putramu selama ini? Merayu cewek?" Si tukang masak kontan mendapat sentilan di dahi dari Siwon.

Sementara itu, Joonki hanya duduk sambil terus-menerus menggumamkan lagu yang akan ia bawakan. Dia memilih untuk menyendiri, tidak bersama anak-anak lainnya. "Joonki, kau tegang?" Kibum menyentuh pipi anaknya yang terasa agak dingin. Joonki tersenyum lemah. "Aku deg-degan sekali. Aku takut lupa lagunya."

Kibum merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai _eye level_ Joonki. Ditangkupnya tangan Joonki dengan tangannya yang hangat. "_Appa_ bisa bantu apa untuk membuatmu tidak berdebar?"

Joonki menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, berpikir, lalu sebuah ide tercetus. "Menyanyilah bersamaku."

Kibum tersenyum. Keduanya lalu menyanyikan _reff 'Sorry, Sorry'_ bersama.

"_Appa_, jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya saat di panggung nanti." pinta Joonki yang sudah tidak terlalu tegang.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kalau ada _Appa_ di dekatku, aku merasa tenang dan tak takut apapun. "

Kibum tertegun sejenak, lalu memeluk anaknya, singkat tapi hangat, layaknya seorang ayah pada anak lelakinya. Tak ada kata. Kibum dan Joonki sama-sama orang yang sunyi, tetapi rasa sayang untuk satu sama lain sangat besar.

Tiba-tiba, Eunsoo dan Dongju mendatangi Kibum dan Joonki dengan tawa lebar. "Joonki, apakah kau tegang?" tanya Dongju di sela-sela tawanya. Joonki menggeleng mantap. Kibum menangkap sinyal pencetusan lelucon oleh duo ini. Belum-belum, senyumnya sudah terkembang. "Tadi, Joonki memang tegang sedikit. Apa kalian berdua punya cara untuk menghilangkan tegang?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak, tidak ada, Kibum!" Hyukjae cepat mengangkat putrinya dan membawanya pergi, tetapi Eunsoo merengek minta turun. Donghae tertawa. "Hei, turunkan gadis itu! Biarkan dia menari!"

Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Kibum dan Joonki. "Kibum, Joonki, kurasa kalian benar-benar bisa belajar menghilangkan tegang dari sang _master_," kata Donghae, "Ingat tidak tarian tegang ala Hyuk?"

Mendengar itu, Kibum tergelak. "Ah, aku ingat! Apa Eunsoo akan memeragakannya untuk kami?"

"Tidak, kalian semua sudah tahu!" Hyukjae berusaha mempertahankan putrinya, tetapi Eunsoo memiliki badan lentur yang memudahkannya lepas dari Hyukjae (apa kelenturan badan ini karena keturunan?). Eunsoo cepat berlari dalam tawa. "Joonki, kalau kau tegang, lakukan saja ini!"

Ingat bagaimana Hyukjae mengekspresikan ketegangannya sebelum manggung dalam tarian? Dasar '_dancing machine'_, dia masih bisa menemukan ide tarian dalam deraan _nervous_, walaupun jadinya sangat aneh. Nah, sebelumnya, Eunsoo dan Dongju tegang, dan Hyukjae berusaha meredakan ketegangan mereka dengan tariannya itu. Eunsoo, Dongju, dan Donghae tak henti-henti tertawa, bahkan Eunsoo langsung menguasai gerakan aneh itu dan menggunakannya untuk menggodai ayahnya. Joonki kegelian melihat tingkah lucu Eunsoo. "Tarian macam apa itu?" komentar Joonki. Eunsoo dan Dongju tertawa, sedangkan Donghae berteriak, "Joonki menanyaimu, Hyuk! Tarian macam apa itu?"

"Aissh..." Hyukjae berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sebelum naik ke panggung, 26 orang itu berdoa untuk kesuksesan mereka di panggung kali ini. Semuanya tertunduk khidmat, berharap Super Show kali ini akan sebaik Super Show sebelumnya. Anak-anak pun menunduk dalam hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bercanda. Mereka memang hanya tampil untuk satu lagu, tetapi mereka, sama seperti para ayah, ingin tampil sebaik mungkin. Mereka sudah mengorbankan banyak waktu bermain untuk berlatih. Waktu itu tak boleh sia-sia. Plus, mereka ingin orang tua mereka bangga.

* * *

_"Dance Dance Dance Dance  
Dance Dance Dance Dance  
Dance Dance_

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo  
Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo  
Naega michyeo michyeo baby"

Gelombang biru safir semakin menggila ketika 13 anak yang tersorot _spotlight_ menari dan menyanyi di panggung Super Show. Gila. Anak-anak kecil itu benar-benar berbakat seperti ayah mereka.

"_Daebaaak_! Mereka masih SD, 'kan? Sudah bisa menyanyi seperti itu?"

"Iya, bahkan anaknya Kyuhyun-_oppa_ masih TK! Whoaa, lihat, lihat, dia bahkan menyanyi dengan bagus tanpa l_ipsync_! Memang dasar anak _main vocal_!"

"Kyaa, _kyeoptaa_! Kalau pulang, akan kuculik mereka!"

"Hei! Nanti ayah-ayah mereka bingung mencari mereka!"

"Whoaa, yang pandai menari itu pasti anak-anak duo EunHae! Lihat, lincah sekali! Astaga, mereka berdua cocok ya!"

Berbagai komentar dan dukungan riuh dari penonton terus bermunculan, apalagi ketika para ayah muncul sebagai 'bayangan' anak-anak mereka. Semua pasangan terlihat serasi, seakan-akan 13 _member _diproyeksikan dalam skala yang lebih kecil di depan mereka.

13 anak itu benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa _spotlight_ itu sangat terang, panggung terlihat lebih besar daripada saat _rehearsal_, dan fans ayah-ayah mereka sangatlah banyak seperti lautan. Saat selesai _perform_, pandangan mereka berkunang-berkunang.

"Anak-anak, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian pada ELF!" kata Jungsoo pada anak-anak itu seusai _perform 'Sorry,Sorry'_. Insoo memberikan isyarat pada anak-anak lain untuk bersiap-siap. Jemarinya menghitung 1, 2, 3, lalu...

_"__URINEUN SUPYEO JUNI—__"_

_"EOYO!__"_

Para ayah ternganga, tak menyangka perkenalan diri anak-anak mereka langsung dengan cara seperti itu. Di benak mereka hanya ada satu pertanyaan: _kapan kalian belajar itu?_ Semua ELF bersorak.

Jungsoo membimbing anak-anak untuk bicara di atas panggung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, yang dijawab dengan celetukan-celetukan polos khas anak-anak. Misalnya, saat Kyunsung ditanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu menyanyi di panggung ini bersama _appa_mu?", anak TK itu perlu beberapa detik hingga ia menjawab, "Rasanya lucu."

"_Eoh_? Kenapa lucu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Panggungnya besar dan ada banyak orang. Perutku jadi geli." jawab Kyunsung polos. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya tertawa, mengartikan rasa 'lucu' itu sebagai 'gugup'.

Insoo merupakan orang yang paling banyak bicara, sama seperti ayahnya setiap kali konferensi pers. "Kami berlatih selama sebulan," kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu, menimbulkan 'ooo' panjang dari penonton yang kagum dengan kesungguhan mereka, "Awalnya memang capek, tapi kalau ingat _Appa_ yang juga capek, kami selalu semangat lagi."

"Padahal kalian hanya akan membawakan tiga lagu, tapi kalian berlatih—"

"Tunggu, kami hanya akan menyanyikan satu lagu saja, yaitu '_Sorry, Sorry'_..." sela Heera. Heechul tersenyum jahil. "Lalu, kenapa kalian berlatih seperti ini?"

Layar di belakang para performer menampilkan video yang mengagetkan. Video itu adalah hasil rekaman dari kamera 'nganggur' yang mereka pakai untuk merekam aksi mereka saat menyanyikan _'Gee'_ dan '_Don't Don'_. ELF tertawa, ada juga yang berdecak kagum karena anak-anak itu begitu berbakat, ada juga yang geleng-geleng heran karena kegilaan 13 pasang anak dan ayah di _rehearsal_ tidak resmi itu. "Tidak, tidak, kami tidak akan menampilkan ini... Kami hanya iseng saja kok..." Daejung tergopoh.

"Maukah kalian menampilkan sedikit hasil latihan kalian ini untuk para ELF? Kami sangat menantikan _performance_ kalian." pinta Jungsoo. Insoo ternganga, ekspresinya seolah berkata '_Appa_ mengerjaiku, ya?'. "Bagaimana?" bisiknya ragu pada Heera.

"Sudah, maju saja. Hanya sebentar saja, tidak _full_ kok." Heechul berbisik pada dua gadis itu. Jadilah, anak-anak itu membawakan '_Gee_' dan '_Don't Don'_. Agak sedikit kacau sih, berhubung mereka tidak benar-benar berlatih di dua lagu itu, tetapi tingkah polos dan kocak mereka berhasil menghibur ELF. Untuk menghargai usaha keras anak-anak mereka, para _member boyband_ (yang sudah jadi _father band_) ini menghadiahi anak mereka dengan ciuman sayang di pipi dan pelukan hangat.

Saat penutupan Super Show, anak-anak kecil itu naik lagi ke panggung, masing-masing membawa satu balon yang dilepas bersamaan setelah _appa_ mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Satu persatu pasangan ayah dan anak menghilang ke balik panggung. _Performance_ mereka malam itu sungguh menegangkan,tetapi sekaligus menyenangkan dan sangat berkesan.

* * *

Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh gadis kecil berambut panjang yang tengah tertidur di pelukannya. Perjalanan pulang ke hotel akan menjadi sebuah perjalanan panjang, waktu yang sangat baik untuk beristirahat bagi anak-anak itu. Lelaki itu mengecup sekali lagi puncak kepala Insoo dengan sayang. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada anak-anak kita." gumamnya kemudian.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_? Karena mereka kelelahan setelah _perform_?" tanya Hangeng, yang bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Jungsoo ketika melihat putranya sendiri.

"Bukan hanya karena itu. Selama sebulan penuh, waktu luang mereka tersita untuk latihan. Bisa dibilang, aku memutar kembali masa lalu kita, tetapi yang menjadi pelakunya adalah anak-anak." jawab Jungsoo. Masa lalu mereka sebagai _trainee_ memang tak karuan sengsaranya. Mana ada sih orang tua yang membiarkan anaknya dalam kesengsaraan yang sama seperti orang tuanya? Kalaupun ada, pasti bukan para personel Super Junior. Mereka kelewat penyayang.

"Apa boleh buat," Heechul mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya pada Heera, "Merekalah yang meminta untuk tampil dengan kita. Aku masih ingat persis bagaimana Heera bilang ingin merasakan kelelahan yang kurasakan saat bekerja."

Motivasi anak-anak ini ingin ikut naik panggung bersama ayah mereka bukanlah karena mereka ingin keren-kerenan di atas panggung. Aksi mereka juga bukan hasil sebuah paksaan oleh agensi ayah-ayah mereka bekerja. Anak-anak ini semata-mata ingin berbagi rasa lelah dengan ayah-ayah mereka. Melihat orang yang kau sayangi bekerja sampai hampir mati tentu saja sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Bahkan Kyunsung yang keturunan _'pure evil'_ pun bisa merasakan kelelahan Kyuhyun yang harus bolak-balik dari satu negara ke negara lain untuk menghibur para penggemar. Para penggemar yang kadang lupa bahwa idola mereka bukan '_man of steel'_ yang bisa terbang dalam sekejap mata, yang punya kekuatan tak tertandingi. Para penggemar yang kadang tidak sadar bahwa idola mereka memiliki kehidupan juga di luar panggung. Idola mereka manusia normal yang dipaksa melampaui kenormalannya. Entahlah, menjadi idola memang pelik; hanya keluarga yang hangat yang pasti bisa menerima mereka selayaknya manusia. Anak-anak mereka tentulah termasuk di dalamnya.

"Daejung pernah bilang bahwa Ddangkoma menangisiku saat aku tak di rumah karena konser," Jongwoon tertawa kecil sambil membelai rambut putranya yang terlelap, "Gara-gara Ddangkoma menangis, dia jadi ikut menangis. Aku tahu dia bohong. Daejung sulit sekali mengaku bahwa dialah yang menangisiku. Dia merindukanku, tapi dia tidak menangis karena itu."

"Dia menangis karena kau kelelahan?" tanya Heechul. Jongwoon mengangguk. "Daejung benci sekali saat ia mengantuk, tapi dipaksa bangun dan melakukan sesuatu. Dia hanya tak bisa membayangkan aku berada di situasi itu."

"Anak-anak kita sangat hebat, 'kan?" Hangeng memposisikan kepala Shaozu di ceruk lehernya, "Walaupun kita tak bersikap seperti ayah yang baik, mereka tetap menganggap kita yang terbaik."

"Ya. Keluarga kita telah mengalami saat-saat yang lebih sulit dari yang kita kira." Heechul menambahkan.

"Karena itu, kita harus berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi untuk mereka. Menjadi anak, suami, dan ayah yang baik akan jauh lebih sulit daripada menjadi seorang idola yang gemilang," Jungsoo tersenyum teduh, "Oleh karena itu, kita harus terus bersama. Kita harus berjuang bersama."

Hangeng, Heechul, dan Jongwoon mengangguk setuju. Perlahan, mereka menyatukan tangan, lalu berbisik, "_Fighting_!" supaya anak mereka tidak bangun.

Ponsel Jungsoo bergetar. Di layar monitor tertera nama istrinya (yang ditambahi simbol hati di belakangnya—dasar _ahjussi_ berjiwa muda). Diangkatnya telepon dari istrinya itu. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, istrinya sudah menyambutnya dengan isak tangis. "_Oppa_... cepat pulang..."

"A-ada apa?" Jungsoo menegang, menyeret yang lain dalam ketegangan juga. Mereka juga bisa mendengar isak tangis istri Jungsoo.

"Aku.. aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tak bisa bikin _french toast_ kalau kau tak di rumah, makanya cepat pulang..."

Gubrak! Empat pria di mobil itu ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas orang yang bikin mereka spot jantung. "Aishh, kau jangan membuatku kaget!"

Terdengar tawa ringan wanita di seberang. "Jangan marah, aku 'kan hanya kangen padamu."

Heechul dan Jongwoon langsung berdehem, Hangeng tersenyum geli, sedangkan wajah Jungsoo langsung merah. "Pelankan suaramu. Aku semobil dengan Heechul, Hangeng, dan Yesung; mereka bisa mendengarmu."

"Biarkan. Kalau mereka dengar dan menertawakanmu, aku akan bunuh mereka saat kalian sudah pulang."

Heechul, Hangeng, dan Jongwoon menelan ludah dengan sulit. Terdengar tawa lagi di seberang. "Mereka sudah ketakutan?" tanya wanita itu, "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Bagaimana keadaan _Oppa_ sekarang?"

"Hmm, aku sakit..."

"Apa?" Sekarang, suara_ childish _di seberang terdengar cemas, "Kelelahan? Istirahatlah, _Oppa_, jangan paksakan dirimu... Kumohon ja—"

"Kau hanya perlu membawa dirimu ke sini untuk menyembuhkanku." potong Jungsoo. Hangeng dan Jongwoon mati-matian menahan tawa, sedangkan Heechul pura-pura muntah. Kecemasan di seberang berganti dengan desahan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau membuatku panik, _Oppa_..."

"Kau yang mulai duluan 'kan?"

Percakapan di telepon mulai bergeser dari rayuan-rayuan pembuka ke inti percakapan: keadaan Insoo, _performance_, dan sebagainya. Heechul, Hangeng, dan Jongwoon menyandarkan punggung mereka di jok mobil, lalu berkata hampir bersamaan dalam volume pelan, "Aku kangen istriku..."

Jungsoo menoleh kesal karena interupsi _dongsaengdeul_nya yang suka iri itu. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Tak lama kemudian... trrt, trrt! Tiga ponsel berbunyi bersamaan. Kontan tiga pria perindu yang begitu mengharap telepon dari _yeobo_ masing-masing mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Tepat, nama-nama yang muncul di semua ponsel adalah nama-nama yang dirindukan masing-masing pemilik ponsel. Tinggallah si pengemudi mobil, yang masih muda dan _single_, yang jadi kepanasan karena aura _love-love_ dari empat pria tua yang disupirinya. Apa boleh buat, memang nasib sang supir yang belum menemukan tambatan hati, tetapi kalau ia sudah menikah nanti, ia ingin bisa menjadi suami yang penyayang seperti pria-pria tua tampan itu.

**TAMAT**


End file.
